Alone No More
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Sesshomaru X OC What if Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang went to an American high school? What if he has an abusive guardian, and lies to the one that stole his heart? Will he ever escape will love prevail? I am posting the first chapter to see if people think I should post more I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN! Rated T for language and possible lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

Alone No More

My name is Sheri-Lynn Holder, I am 17 years old and my dad is the senior partner of a law firm call Lawler and Holder. It is the biggest law firm in California and one of the most successful. So normally it is just me alone at my house meant for five. My mom and brothers were killed in a car crash, they were hit by a drunk driver. My dad is always at work or in another state and even on the unlucky days he is in another country. I wish that I got the chance to get to know my father I was always told he was an amazing guy. My mom was head over heels in love with him since their high school years. I go to Heppner High School it is a very small school, with about a total of 300 students in 7-12 grade.

It was my first day of my senior year and I could not have been more excited. I got to see all my friends got to get a new class schedule plus I WAS A SENIOR….that was probably the best thing out of the whole ordeal. I got out of bed, showered, brushed my hair shoulder length brown wavy hair, put in my contacts, brushed my teeth, did my makeup and dressed in semi tight blue jeans with black rhinestones on the back and front pockets, I also had on a camo see through shirt with a peace sign on the front with a blank tank top under it. After that was done I but on my black and pink Airwalks and was ready to head out the door with my backpack in hand.

I got on the bus at about 7:30, it was as noisy as ever. I had to ride the bus because I lived 10 miles away in a different town, but my best friend also rides it so I didn't really care. I have my licenses but no car and I was never too worried about not having a car and neither were my friends.

When I got on the bus I looked straight at Kagome and smiled, pushing her over. I sat next to her. Behind us was our friends Celeste, and her boyfriend Koga, in front of us, Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, we were all 17 and 18. To our right were what we considered our little siblings Shippo and Rin, they were both about 10. No one ever messed with them on the bus or at school because last time someone did Koga and I got suspended because we beat up a couple sophomores in our junior year. Well they made Rin cry and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The news traveled fast in the school so no one ever tried to do it again.

Finally after a 45 minute bus ride we pulled up at the school we were all laughing and joking. Being seniors we walked through the school like we owned it. Down the hall to the office it was me in middle, Faith to my right, Kagome to my left, Sango to her left, and Miroku was walking behind Sango and Koga behind Celeste. Rin and Shippo go to the elementary school that is right across the football field so we never really see them.

I got my schedule and the first thing we did as always was compare, we all had someone one in each of our classes which we were ecstatic about. We were walking to our lockers and that is when I noticed there were two new kids. I looked at them the tallest on was in a black hoody hood up and had black baggy jeans and looked gothic. The other was in a red hoody hood also up and dark baggy blue jeans. They both had pretty long silver hair. I nudged Kagome, "they must have greyed very early", and she turned her head to look at them.

"Be nice, they must be new lets introduce ourselves before the preppy group get their claws into them."

"Fine, party pooper."

I skipped over to where they were standing by a locker.

"Hiya, I'm Sheri this is my chicka, Kagome, so you must be new here," I smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome blush when she looked at the dude in the red hoody. *evil laugh* I might have to do something about that.

"Hi, I am Inuyasha and this is my older brother, Sesshomaru. Yeah, we're new here we transferred from Japan."

"Why did you go and do something like that? Japan sounds so cool, plus how did you end up here in the hell hole?"

"We were sent to live with our aunt. Why is it a hell hole?"

"Well it isn't that bad it is just small and not many new people come here. You sure are a quiet one aren't you?" The tallest boy who had yet to speak looked at me and just nodded a slight yes.

"Well, let me see your schedules we'll show you how this school runs." I compared schedules and someone from our group had the same classes as them. As luck would have it Kagome and I had the same first periods as them, math. YUCK!

I linked my arm with the quiet one, he stiffened at the contact and looked at me with a frightened and nervous look in his eye.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. You are just way to quiet," Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled at the look on Sesshomaru's face. As we were walking we saw the preps they stopped us in the hall. Within seconds Celeste, Sango, Miroku and Koga joined our side.

"Who are the new kids, they are kind of cute," Brittany, the leader of the preps, said. I felt Sesshomaru stiffen more.

"Shut up, Brittany, and leave them alone they wouldn't want anything to do with your ugly face anyways."

"Oh, bitch, please I am a hell of a lot hotter than any of you."

"Oh yeah, that is why our arms are linked with the "hot" new boys and not you right?"

"You only got to them first, they would have been with me if you haven't."

By this time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lost. The bell rang and we headed to class with arms still linked but Kagome's was now linked with mine so we took up the whole hall.

"We'll introduce you after first to the new 'hot' boys," the rest of them nodded.

We walked into the math class and sat in the back of the class. There were tables that sat four so it worked out perfectly. Without noticing our arms were still linked. As the kids walked in they all looked at us. The teacher Mr. Morgan walked in right at 9 A.M.

"Class turn to the front and quiet down. We have two new students well you introduce yourselves?" Sesshomaru stiffened and looked very uneasy, I whispered to him, "I got this don't worry." He nodded in thanks.

Kagome and I jumped up dragging the boys with us. I started talking, "this one in the black hoody that doesn't talk is Sesshomaru. He is from Japan living with his aunt and this is his little brother, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha spoke, "As the chick over there said, I'm Inuyasha from Japan and live with my aunt I'm 17 and like hanging out and listening to music."

Kagome and I spotted a prep winking at them in the second row and unknowingly scooted closer to Sesshomaru and Kagome to Inuyasha. The boys looked at us. In reality Kagome and I were not intimidating until you saw our personality. I mean, I am 5'2 and I am curvy but not what you would call fat and Kagome is 5'4 and skinny.

The teacher nodded and we dragged the boys back to our desk.

Sesshomaru whispered, "Will you please let go of my arm I need to write, if you don't mind." It wasn't sarcastic either it seemed very polite.

I jumped without thinking screamed, "OH MY GOD, HE SPOKE!"

The teacher and the whole class looked at me. "That is nice, Ms. Holder, but if you don't mind I would like to continue with my lecture."

I nodded, this didn't embarrass me I was used to doing this kind of stuff. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, slid down into his seat his hands in his pockets.

After math was over Kagome groaned, "Math homework on the first day don't they realize we suck at this stuff?"

"I know right I need a tutor already who needs to use a freaking imaginary numbers in math?"

"If you want Sesshomaru and I could help you guys." Sesshomaru just looked at him.

"Really?!" I looked at Sesshomaru, he simply nodded.

I was jumping and hugged him. The issue with that was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both over 6 foot. So I was hugging his waist. Kagome was hugging and jumping on Inuyasha. The rest of our group walked up while we were being all PDA-ish with the two new guys.

"So hooking up all ready, your whore?" I turned fast, thinking it was a prep, I was ready to swing but then I realized it was just Koga.

"You almost got your ass kicked, man, and if I wish to snuggle up with Maru so be it. Anyway, I need you guys to hang out with these two if you have classes with them. Saving them from the preps is our first goal and trust me they will be after them, they are hot and foreign. Well, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, this is Celeste, her boyfriend Koga, Sango, and her boyfriend, Miroku."

The day went through, it was lunch time, and I found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and linked my arms with both of them and headed to the lunch room. I didn't even look and dragged them to the table where everyone was waiting for us. Before we got to the table Brittany and her boyfriend, Naraku, stood in our way.

"Move, before I make you."

"How are you going to make us? It seems the stupid transfers have chosen to hang out with you so I guess we'll have to introduce them to how our school works."

"Don't you dare, they didn't do anything, and you don't need to start a fight."

"Aw, is the little girl scared we'll kick their asses?"

"Hell no, I bet they could take you, but they don't need this on their first day."

Without another word, Naraku jumped at Inuyasha and within a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was in front of him and had Naraku's hand in his fist and was squeezing we heard two pops and Naraku's screams. My eyes widened, he is quick, scary and HOT. I had to interfere before a teacher came.

I walked behind Sesshomaru, put my hand on his arm, and whispered, "You need to let him go before a teacher shows, please Maru."

He turned his head and looked at me and nodded. Letting go of Naraku's hand, I led Sesshomaru by the arm to our table, Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha and followed us.

We all sat down, "Hiya, lovers, great first lunch right?"

They nodded, looking at Sesshomaru, both boys still had their hood over their heads, and well it made him seem scary.

"Stop looking at him like he is a murder or crazy person."

I felt Sesshomaru stiffen I turned and smiled at him and linked arms again, he seemed to calm him a little.

"So, does he ever talk?" Koga asked, I glared at him.

"Yes, he talks, stop being a douche!"

"Sorry, jeeze, someone is defensive for the new kid."

"Koga, I am going to kick your ass."

"Bring it, bitch."

By this time we were out in the field and I jumped on him and we were play fighting and wrestling.

"OUCH! You just bit me!" Koga screamed.

"You bet your ass, you hit my boob."

"Not like I meant to."

I sat up after our fight, I had a bruise on my arm, but he was bleeding on his arm from where I bit him and a bruise on his leg. Sesshomaru was looking at us weirdly and so was Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me like that, I am not crazy. I am mentally unstable." Inuyasha's eyes grew like to times their size.

Kagome whispered, "She is joking."

In response she got an "oh."

The bell rang and we headed to our classes to finish out the day.

"So when do you want to tutor us?" I asked as I leaned against the lockers.

"Tomorrow work? We have to talk to our aunt." Inuyasha said.

"Yep, sounds great here is my number, you guys should text us, because it is a long bus ride for us." I hugged Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and Kagome just hugged Inuyasha and we boarded the bus headed for home.

That ended the first day of my senior year.

* * *

**XMade some corrections.X**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second day of school I got ready but today I dressed in a t-shirt I stole from my brother that had a snake with its mouth open saying bite me. That was about how I felt I was so tired I was texting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru most of the night. Sesshomaru replies but is mostly one or two words. I swear I will break the quiet shell he has at least towards me. While thinking this I pulled up my black comfortable fitting jeans and slipped on my shoes.

I headed to the bus with my head phones in rocking out to nickelback. I got on the bus as we sat in the same seats like always we started to talk to Shippo and Rin they were talking about this new kid Kohaku that has been picking on them. "Well come pick you up today we are meeting some friends after school and going to the library so meet us by the swings like usual. They nodded all happy.

We got off the bus waving to our younger adopted siblings as we got off we saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waiting for us on the benches outside Sesshomaru in the same black hoody but dark blue baggy jeans, and Inuyasha in a blue hoody and baggy grey jeans both wearing Nike shoes. Hoods still up we skipped over and the bench only held four and the boys claimed the last two seats so without thinking when I reached them I sat in Sesshomaru's lap just like Sango and Celeste were doing to their boyfriends I didn't notice he cringed like something hurt. Most guys would have pushed me off or never spoke to me again but he didn't do anything but look at Inuyasha. Kagome looked at me with the "should I try it" look I shrugged. She look at Inuyasha who was talking to Miroku she shook her head and I smirked I patted my lap she smiled and headed to sit on my lap which I was still on Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and she feel into his lap. I rose my eye brow at him. He was looking at Sesshomaru who looked relived I didn't say anything but was suspicious.

We were in math and I had my head resting on the table on my crossed arms I was fast asleep, then I got elbowed. I looked up and glared at Inuyasha who was on my left and then Sesshomaru who was on my left. He nodded towards the teacher who was looking straight at me. "Ms. Holder can you answer the questions." "Depends what it was." "What is the square root of i?" "Um." Sesshomaru wrote -1 as I glanced over. "Negative one." "Correct." "Ha and you thought I was sleeping right." I laughed he just shook him head and went back to the lecture. I mouthed "thanks you" to Sesshomaru and he nodded. I put my head back down and tried to sleep again by the time I was on the verge the bell rang. I got up clearly annoyed I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him down the hall with me Kagome right on his heels everyone parted the way for me when I walked. I had a reputation of possibly being violent when I was cranky. I got to my locker letting his hand go. Kagome looked at me, "I'm tired." Was all I said she nodded and we headed separate ways when I got into drama my next class which had Inuyasha and Sango in it I sat down in one of the corners closing my eyes. There were no desks in this room so we sat where ever and pretty much did whatever. Inuyasha sat on my right and Sango in front of me. "Tired?" She asked. I nodded. Then I looked at Inuyasha pulled him closer and used his shoulder as a pillow. I was asleep for the whole class while Sango and Inuyasha talked. No one seemed to care that I was asleep on him into Amber one of Brittany's pets walked up to us. "Hit on both brothers little slutty of you isn't it Sheri?" My eyes opened fast and I am pretty sure I scared the shit out of here when I glared at her without a word. She didn't leave. Why today why did they have to be stubborn today? "Well aren't you going to say something, you must be tired after the three some you guys probably had last night. That was the last straw I stood up quickly with my fist clenched and right as I was about to punch here Inuyasha had me by the waist making it so I was about two inches from her face with my fist. She screeched and ran back to here prep corner. I was fuming I wanted to kick her ass so bad but Inuyasha wouldn't let me go until I calmed down. After about five minutes I did and he let me go. I sat back in more corner secretly contemplating murder. I piped up, "do you get into more trouble for planning a murder or spur of the moment murder?" "You aren't murdering anyone." Sango said straight out. "And why may I ask am I not going to murder them?" "Because we love you and you wouldn't look well in prison orange." I hmphed "Fine."

I made it through English and it was finally lunch time I didn't eat I just sat out in the field, the rest got their lunches and headed out there as well. I was laying against a tree uncomfortably so. Without warning Sesshomaru came over and set me up and sat behind me so I was sitting between his legs laying against his chest instead of the uncomfortable tree. He had a really nice chest it seemed hard but I swore I felt his stiffen and clenched his fist as if it hurt but I guessed if he wanted to be there I would let him. I made a not to myself that I would talk to him about it later. If anyone saw this they would assume we were dating but truth is the dude hasn't said more than one sentence to me. I was comfy and fell asleep fast and it turned out Inuyasha feel asleep with his head in Kagome's lap.

I got through the rest of the day not falling asleep and we all met over by the football bleachers. Miroku and Koga were walking with me and we saw everyone was already there. I waved and started walking towards the elementary school. Inuyasha spoke up. "Where are we going?" "Elementary school we have to pick up a couple people and squash a bully." "Oh fun stuff." As soon as the swings got into view I saw Rin on her knees crying and Shippo was yelling at a boy about half a head taller. I started running towards them no one made Rin cry I was pissed it had already been a long ass day. We got there really fast I was right by Rin's side on my knees. "Shush it is okay you don't need to cry what happened?" "He pulled my hair and said I looked and was stupid." She sobbed out. I patted her back, and nodded towards Miroku and Koga they were right behind the little toy shed. Everyone started walking out from behind it and the kids eyes got huge and he backed away slowly. I grabbed Rin's hand and walked towards the kid. I got right up into his face. "If you do not leave my little brother and sister alone I swear you won't see the light of day ever again. Do you understand me?" "Y-y-y-y-y-es." "Good now be gone you stupid child." I looked down at Rin "are you okay sweetheart?" "Yes. My knee hurts though." I got down to where I was looking at her knee it looked like she fell into gravel it was messy and bloody. "Oh sit down let me fix it." I smiled at her. All this time I could feel the brothers' eyes on me. I grabbed my back pack and started cleaning it all up with my first aid kit I kept there in case of things like this in about three minutes she was up and bouncing around with Shippo. She suddenly stopped, "wait Sheri who are they." "Oh Rin, Shippo these are our new friends Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They are from Japan maybe if you ask really nicely they will say something in Japanese." Rin giggled and ran and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, he looked down at her he literally towered over her I found it cute.

"Will you huh Mr. Sesshomaru?" "Oh Rin he doesn't really talk much." To my surprise though he asked, "what would you like to hear?" His voice was so deep and silky my eyes widened. "So much for not talking much Sheri." Sango elbowed me. "Shush." "Can you say Rin is pretty?" He nodded and was contemplating how to translate. Finally after a couple seconds he said, "Rin, anata wa kawaiidesu." She giggled like a happy school girl. I looked over and smiled at him. For once I swore I saw a start of a smirk.

We walked until we got to the library where Rin went with Shippo to find comics and the rest of us studied we actually spreading out because we were trying to hear the person helping us but close together we heard everyone else too so it was very confusing. I looked at Sesshomaru, "hey Sesshomaru that was really sweet what you did with Rin earlier." He spoke again, "it was also sweet of you to stand up for her and clean her wounds." I smiled at him I really could get used to hearing that voice then he continued to help me with math.

When we were done it ended up being Sesshomaru took me home in his car and Inuyasha took Kagome home in his. Rin came with us because when I called her house her dad answered completely drunk and I refused to let her go home to that. We got to my house finally I looked over at him I really wanted to kiss him, I looked at his lips they looked soft. I wasn't sure I could get that much nerve though.

* * *

Figured I should add another chapter why not I have like 5 already written.


	3. Chapter 3

Grammar might not be great waiting for my beta reader to get internet back.

I would like to thank: Pokemoneeveeforever and Kage Spuless's Love for their reviews. :)

I decided to add more of the chapters I have written.

* * *

I looked at Sesshomaru some more and he was looking at me, I knew I would never get the nerve to give him a good kiss so I pecked his cheek and ran to my front porch with Rin. We waved as he drove away. I was slightly blushing as Rin and I walked into my house. It wasn't unusual for her to be her because her dad got drunk a lot. We ate dinner and she got ready for bed. I went to tuck her in and before I left the room I heard her say, "Thanks for saving me again Sheri, I love you." My heart swelled I looked over my shoulder as I smiled I said, "I will always be there for you Rin and I love you too." Then we all went to bed.

**A Month later**

Not much has happened in the past month. We continued with our classes, defending ourselves from the preps, hanging out at the library every Tuesday and Thursdays so we could understand what the heck the teachers were saying. Inuyasha and Kagome finally started dating I was really happy for her they were really cute together. I couldn't help but be a little jealous they had went out on dates and all that and Sesshomaru and I are still where we were a month ago. I haven't kissed his check since that night I still lean against him and link arms with him and such but nothing more and truthfully I was about to give up because he didn't seem at all interested he still cringed and clenched his fist when someone bumped into him or when I laid against him but he never said anything.

I started removing myself from him, I didn't link arms with him and I just sat up with my friends while he laid against the tree. I didn't want to let my hopes get up again. I could easily I had a huge crush on him for a many reasons, he is a real gentleman, he is great with Rin, he is tall, good looking, his voice was so nice to listen to, he was really smart, mysterious, and others I'm sure I could come up with but then that would take a long time.

It was the Monday after thanksgiving break Rin and I had our own little dinner since she moved in. Her dad didn't care he was now always drunk so her room in now the old guest room. I got up and got her up. I was dressed in a plain dark purple shirt black jeans my shoes and I had a white hoody over it.

When we got on the bus we all sat at our normal places and started talking about what we did on break. I told them Rin moved in with me and told them why. They all seemed excited for us and after that I kind of blocked out what they were saying and looked out the window until we got to school.

Like everyday Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting on the benches waiting for us. Sesshomaru was wearing a dark red hoody and his black jeans with shoes. We all walked over but instead of sitting on his lap like normal I just stood and joined in on the conversations. Everyone gave me the look saying "something is wrong" but I ignored it and continued to talk about the tests that were coming up. All through the morning I could see a look in Sesshomaru's eyes, I wasn't sure if it was hurt confusion or just his regular look.

Once I was out of English I headed to lunch but before I could Sesshomaru tapped me on the shoulder and asked if we could talk. I nodded and followed him to the field knowing the rest wouldn't be there for a few.

"So what did you want to talk about Sesshomaru?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you I've been around the whole time."

"You know what I mean." He sounded kind of annoyed.

"It doesn't matter, just stuff I am shorting out."

"It matters to me, you are acting like you do with the rest of your friends and I am not quite sure I like the change."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't lean on me, you don't hardly show up at the library, you don't link arms with me, you are just there."

"Do you want me to do those things?"

"I enjoyed them yes but I won't force you to do them."

"You liked them? You always cringed and clenched your fist whenever I touched you."

"That is a different story entirely."

"Then tell me."

"I can't you will have to trust me. I enjoy you being close to me."

"Then why won't you ask me out?"

Right when he was about to answer the rest showed up.

"We'll talk after school if you don't mind taking Rin and I home." He nodded and we continued lunch like usual.

All through the day I was curious what his answer was going to be I came up with, I already have a girlfriend in Japan, I am gay, I don't have a clue what I am doing, and I just don't like you like that. It drove me nuts I prayed school would get over faster and luckily it did. I met Sesshomaru at his locker and started leading us to the elementary school I told Rin I would pick her up and not to ride the bus. She was waiting there all alone on the swings when she saw me she ran over all happy. "Sheri you're here it was so lonely can I swing for a little please" I nodded and lead Sesshomaru over to the picnic table in the school yard and I just looked at him and him at me.

"So back to what we were talking about earlier." I broke the silence.

"Yes back to why I won't ask you out." I cringed with how he put it. "I can't ask you out because one I am not sure how or what that entitles and two there are things going on I don't want you to get involved with." I just looked at him and slowly nodded, I got up and started to walk away he grabbed me around the waist within seconds. Quietly in my ear he whispered, "I would really like if you would teach me what it entitles and how, and the thing I don't want you to get involved in I would protect you with my life." I turned my head and looked at him and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I felt him stiffen but he hugged me back.

"First you have to ask me to be your girlfriend and the rest I'll take care of."

"Well okay, Sheri will you be my girlfriend."

"Well duh." I smiled and hugged him again. I looked up at him, got on my tip toes and with my hand tilted his head down until his lips met mine. The kiss was electrifying, it was soft, warm, and felt so right. Finally we pulled apart because we needed to breathe. I smiled at him again and for the first time he smiled back.

"You should do that more often." He raised his eye brow at me.

"Well kiss me, and smile they are both really good." He chuckled and kissed me again. Rin came running over asking if we could go for ice cream. I looked at Sesshomaru and nodded, as we walked I was in the middle Sesshomaru holding my right hand and Rin holding my left. It was really scary we looked like a family. We walked into the dinner and sat down Sesshomaru and me on one side Rin on the other.

The waitress walked over and smiled and Sesshomaru, what could I get you she asked as she winked at him. I put our linked hands on the table making it obvious we were together and I glared at her. Sesshomaru started rubbing little circles with his thumb on my hand trying to calm me down.

"I would like a chocolate ice cream cone." Rin said all cutely.

"I would like a rocky road milkshake." I said very annoyed.

"Vanilla milkshake." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Coming right up." She said all preppy.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru looked over at me. For the first time I never realized how deep his amber eyes were. If you looked at them long enough it was like they could suck you it. They were beautiful. I got taken out of my trance when I heard Sesshomaru say, "There is no need to worry or be jealous." I nodded. Going back to my conversation with Rin. After about five minutes the waitress was back with our stuff she gave Rin her cone who was licking it excitedly. When she gave me mine she leaned right in front of Sesshomaru making sure her boobs were right in front of his face. My grip tightened on his hand as I was about to punch this bitch. He looked and me and shook his head no. I grumbled and was happy when she left. We pretty much ate in silence I let go of his hand so I could drink my milkshake.

When we were done we just walked hand in hand. I leaned up once in a while and kissed Sesshomaru I was kind of addicted it by now. He kissed back with no problem.

"Where do you live Mr. Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I live over there a ways, you don't have to call me Mr. either." She smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Rin are you about ready to go home I got some homework and cleaning to do." Sesshomaru look at me with an eyebrow raised again.

"Oh yeah I never told you, well most the time I live alone but Rin's father is always drunk so I invited her to live with me. So now it is us in our house." He nodded.

"I have to walk home and get my car."

"We'll come." Rin said happily. Sesshomaru looked worried but nodded. I leaned up to whisper, "is everything okay?" He just nodded.

When we got to his house it was just a normal one story house with a light tan outside.

"Stay out here I'll get the keys." We stayed out there but we heard scared Rin and me.

"Finally you're home you useless child." Some horse woman said.

"I am sorry I am late, I need to take a friend home."

"The hell you do, you have chores to do around here."

"I will complete them when I get back." Then we heard something hit against the wall my eyes were big.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave him alone, haven't you done enough to him this week." I heard Inuyasha say.

"He was the one the decided to take your punishments so he will deal with his bad behavior and yours." I lost it and headed in the house. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall with a small thing of blood coming from his forehead. My eyes widened and in front of me was a woman about 5'7 with what looked like a baseball bat in her hands. I looked at Inuyasha and he walked over to me.

"You shouldn't be here Sheri."

"I shouldn't be here are you crazy Sesshomaru was just supposed to drive us home! What the hell is going on here Inuyasha!?"

"Well I thought it was kind of obvious, you heard everything you needed to hear to put the pieces together." The lady started walking towards me and I was scared. Inuyasha stood in front of me. "Leave her alone." "Protecting this little bitch what is she doing with him you aren't supposed to make friends." "I am his girlfriend and who the fuck are you calling a bitch, bitch!?" By this time Sesshomaru was up looking at me, the look in his eyes were scared there was no doubt. "Girlfriend huh Sesshomaru." Her voice was sounding worse. She hit him the gut with the head of the bat. My eyes widened farther as he started coughing, I had had enough of this. I walked up behind her silently and pushed a pressure point and she crumpled to the floor.

I walked over to Sesshomaru, "Maru look at me." He rises his eyes and he looks ashamed. "Is this what you were talking about, when you said you didn't want me to get involved?" He nodded. I just hugged him he was stiff but when he realized I wasn't going anywhere he hugged me back and I felt something wet on my shoulder he was crying.

I looked at Inuyasha, he came over and was trying to soothe him with quiet words. "It will be okay now, I am sorry, I couldn't ever protect you. I tried but you wouldn't let me." I glared at him, "kind of bad at this aren't you Inuyasha?" He nodded sadly. I stood up, "Maru can you stand?" He nodded, he tried to stand and it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. "Inuyasha support him." Inuyasha did what he was told putting Sesshomaru's arm around his shoulder. "Take him to the couch, Go find me some bandages, a warm wet wash cloth, hydrogen peroxide, and some Tylenol. In other words grab me my back pack." "Yes, boss." I glared at him. "I was joking damn woman lighten up." "Shut up brother." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha flinched and grabbed my back pack.

* * *

Since this is short I will post another one.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about our Aunt?" Inuyasha asked. "She'll be out for a while by the time she comes to you two will be gone." "Gone? You aren't going to kill us are you?" Inuyasha seemed scared. "No you idiot you're coming to my house." I got oh'ed. "Go get me a wet wash cloth. Maru I need you to take off your hoody and shirt." He looked at me and agreed. I had to help him kind of he was certainly sore and I could almost bet he had a broken rib if not two. My mom was a nurse so I ended up being good at this kind of stuff.

I gasped he was like a walking bruise. I saw hand prints, cuts, and places where it looked like he got hit by random objects. "This is why you cringed and clenched your fist. He nodded. Inuyasha came back with all the stuff I asked him for. "Maru this will hurt but I'll try to make it fast. "It is fine I am used to it." I was saddened by his statement. "Yasha I need your help." I said looking straight at him. "Yasha? I can't I don't have a clue what I am doing." "Yes I called you Yasha, and if you haven't realized I am a little smaller then him and he needs support and I cannot do both. I will instruct you on what to do." He nodded and walked over sat on the other side of Sesshomaru on the couch. "Maru can you sit up?" He nodded I gasped again his back was just as bad as he chest though he had a nicely toned body the marks, scars and bruises made him look sickly. I washed his chest and back he flinched a lot. Inuyasha was just looking on. "Maru this is one of the more painful parts here hold my hand when it hurts just hold tight okay." "I don't wish to hurt you." "It will be okay I am a big girl takes a lot to hurt me." He nodded and held my hand I dumped the hydrogen peroxide on his back. He really did have a tight grip he whimpered quietly. "Now I have to do the same to the front we don't want any infections." He nodded and gripped tight again as I dumped it on his chest. Once I was done with that I looked at him. There was a lot of bubbling. "Okay now I need to rap you in gauze. To protect the wounds. Plus I believe your rib is broken so it will have to be tight enough to hold it in place so it can heal correctly." He nodded again. I quickly kissed him to try and calm him down it worked a little. I started wrapping and he let go of my hand and gripped the couch cushion. His knuckles were turning white. I tried to finish quickly it took 2 full rolls of gauze to cover his chest, back and part of his arms. "It is done Maru." He nodded, "thank you." "No problem now we need to get you out of here. Inuyasha go back a bag for you and a bag for Maru." He nodded and went to their room and got their clothes a few books and that was about all they had.

"You don't have to do this Hun, we can stay here." Sesshomaru said.

"Are fucking insane there is no way in hell I am leaving you here. We might have just started dating today but I have cared about you for much longer!" Sesshomaru flinched at my upset voice.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to yell it is just a horrible sight." He relaxed and nodded. I leaned over and kissed him gently as he kissed back it became more passionate and loving. We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine. "I am sorry you had to see this." Then it dawned on me, "OH SHIT RIN!" I ran outside and she was sitting on the hood of Inuyasha's car drawing. "Oh Rin I am so sorry we left you out here." I said fast. "It is okay I heard what was going on but I really didn't want to see Sesshomaru hurt so I stayed out here." I grabbed her hand and lead her inside where Sesshomaru was now standing leaning against Inuyasha who had to suit cases in his hands.

"Are we ready to go, I asked trying to lighten the mood." The brothers both nodded and we headed out to Sesshomaru's car. "I'll drive his car, Inuyasha take yours and follow can you take Rin in yours Maru and I need to talk." He nodded and got into his car. We both pulled out.

"Sesshomaru why did you never tell anyone about this?"

"I couldn't she threatened to hurt my brother if I did."

"Okay so I think I deserve to hear your whole story because dude this is crazy." He nodded and sighed.

"My full name is Sesshomaru Takahashi, I am from Japan but we moved here because our father was killed in the line of duty. We got sent to our aunts because she was our only living relative. Everything was good for the first week but then we found out she drank and was very violent. The first night this started she told Inuyasha to do something and he argued back. She walked over and punched him and continued hitting him. Eventually he was bloody and bruised so she stopped and told him again to go do it. He was in a lot of pain but got up and did it. I got home from the airport where we picked up all of our stuff and I saw Inuyasha limping before we went to bed I asked why. He told me what had happened and I saw red I never liked fighting, and Inuyasha and I never got along, but I would never let anyone hurt him. So it continued but instead of having a reason she would just start hitting him I told her I'd take his place because I didn't want to see my brother hurt so she beat me twice as hard because I had protected my brother. This has happened for a long time, but yes that is why I flinched when you'd lean on my because it hurt not because I didn't want you there. I had never had a girl get that close to me or want to be my friend. In Japan I was the outcast the one being bullied and there was never anyone that stood up for me and as soon as you did against the preps I knew that I really liked you. I have been alone as far as I remember my brother lived in the same house as me but we never talked and he was just as mean as the bullies at school but with words not violence. My father was never home so it was me and me alone. I used to cut because the physical pain was better than emotional." I was surprised trying to comprehend everything that he said I understood some of the things he felt but I don't think I could ever fully understand. "Why didn't you tell me it hurt?" I asked looking at him then back at the road. "Because if I said that you would have been curious what happened and I didn't want to lie to you and the other because I wanted you to stay close whether it hurt or not." I smiled sadly that was really sweet of him. Finally I pulled up to my house Inuyasha less than a minute behind me. I got out and helped Sesshomaru out. "Rin go use the spare key to unlock the door." She nodded and ran opening the door for all of us.

Inuyasha walked in with the bags and I helped Sesshomaru to the couch where he sat down. Inuyasha looked around, "you live here all alone?" "No Rin lives here with me and once in a blue moon my father comes home." I looked over to Sesshomaru, "can you walk?" He nodded and stood up hiding he was in pain. I lead him and Inuyasha to two other rooms that were upstairs. Our house was 5 bedrooms and 3 baths. It was really big. "Sesshomaru which room would you like?" He shrugged. "Well my room is right there so I'll put you across the hall, Yasha yours will be across from Rin's right next door. He nodded and opened the door he jumped on the bed. "Don't break the bed!" I yelled at him. He grunted and stayed enjoying the comfy bed. From what I saw at their Aunt's house their beds were old military cots put into the same room so I understood why he was excited to have a comfy bed. Sesshomaru opened the door to his new room it was laid out identical to Inuyasha's There was a bed in the far right corner right next to it was a desk with a lamp on it in front of the bed was a TV and stand and next to that was a dresser the closet was on the left side of the desk. The walls were a light blue color and it had one light in the middle of the ceiling. He walked over to the bed and sat down feeling the silky comforter and sheets that matched underneath. "You really didn't have to do this." He said quietly. "Yes I did, I would have never left you guys in there even if we weren't dating. I wouldn't wish that life even on the likes of Brittany or Naraku." I walked over to him and hugged him gently. See when he was sitting down on the bed I could put my arms around his neck without either of us having to bend down. I just hugged him nuzzling my head in the crock of his neck, his hair was so soft and pretty I was jealous. I ran my hand over the back of it while I was hugging him. "Hey where is the bathroom in this place?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Come on I'll show you both." I lead them to the room across from my dad's room. This is one bathroom the other is in my dad's room and the third is down stairs off the office area.

"Hey I am going to invite Kagome over and we can have a movie night even though there is school tomorrow." I laughed evilly. I texted her and she agreed. She was there in about 10 minutes. So what are we watching I laughed because she was already in here pajamas and she had no clue her boyfriend was here. Her pajamas included p.j pants with little bunnies on them and a tank top that had a bunny in the middle.

"Well I guess I should have been specific." She screamed right after I said that and pulled me infront of her.

"You never said Inuyasha would be here!"

"As I said I probably should have been more specific."

"Why is he here?"

"He lives here."

"WHAT!"

"well if you let me go we can explain." She nodded and headed over to the couch we explained everything and by the end she was in tears hugging Inuyasha tightly.

"Yeah so that is why Yasha, and Maru live with me now."

"T-t-that is horrible." She sobbed out. I nodded and Sesshomaru was walking down the stairs without a shirt on. Kagome's eyes went big as she saw all the gauze and some of the bruises that still showed.

"I am really sorry to hear what happened Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"Okay enough drama pitty party stuff I'll order pizza Kagome you brought the movies?"

"Well kind of I brought movies we'd like but I wasn't aware there were going to be two guys here."

"Oh well I think they can live through a couple chick flicks." I laughed.

"I beg to differ." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh hush Yasha, you'll live unless you aren't as manly as Maru then I'd understand why you'd whimp out." That really got him going. He was yelling he was stronger and so on I knew I got him into my trap.

"Hey that was a trap!" He yelled accusingly at me aout five minutes later. I nodded the pizzas finally got here. I called Rin down for dinner and we ate and watched New Moon. Kagome, Rin and I all cheered every time Taylor Lautner took off his shirt which was A LOT.

At times the boys seemed irratted so I would lean against Sesshomaru carefully and put his hands so they were resting on my stomach with my hands on top of his. He calmed a lot then and Kagome did the same with Inuyasha. Rin was in the middle still bouncing. Finally the movie was over and it was about 10 at night. "Rin it is time for bed." I said but until I looked down I didn't realize she was asleep already. I smiled and got up to pick her up but Sesshomaru did it for me. "Maru you are hurt you shouldn't be lifting."

"I am fine Hun." I glared knowing he was lying but I guessed he was smart enough to realize I had a hard time lifting her up stairs. I finally nodded and he followed me upstairs Rin in his arms. I opened the door and let him go put her on the bed. Once I covered her up she snuggled into the covers her stuffed pig in her arms.

Sesshomaru and I walked out and headed to our own rooms Kagome slept in mine and I knew she was already there and I figured Inuyasha was in his because I heard drawers opening and closing. I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. He smiled back and what he said surprised me. "Thanks for being my savior Sheri." I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You saved me from my aunt and from my lonely world." I smiled "I am glad I was able to do that Maru, I'm going to head to bed if you need anything you know where my room is." He nodded and leaned down and gave me a mind blowing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I licked his bottom lip, I guess he knew what that meant we tongue wrestled for a little until we were out of breath we broke apart but his forehead was against mine. "Sleep well love." I looked up at him, "Sleep well babe." We gave each other one last peck on the lips and headed into our own rooms.

As soon as I walked in I was bombarded with questions from Kagome. I answered them all and I was finally able to go to sleep at about midnight. I think this had been the longest day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

First day after spring break

My alarm went off and I threw it against the wall. Sesshomaru must have heard it because he rushed into my room making sure I was okay. I was I was still asleep as he looked over he saw the alarm and smirked. Everyone else was awake, he walked over to my bed.

"Hun it is time to wake up." He whispered.

"I don't want to go away I am sleeping."

"We have school today you can't sleep."

I peeked over the covers, "watch this." I flipped over and closed my eyes.

I heard his sigh. He crawled onto the side of the bed I was facing and laid down with me. I was happy with this. He kissed me but pulled away abruptly. I groaned, "Why did you go and do something like that?"

"Get up and I'll finish the kiss." I growled, he chuckled, I chucked an unused pillow at his head, he dodged and stood there smirking. I felt the smirk, I sat up and glared at him. "You are an evil person." I stated. "Yes but this evil person loves you and wants you to do well so he is trying to get you up." My eyes got big, "you said you loved me!" He nodded I got out of bed really fast. Walked straight over to him and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss after the kiss I whispered, "I love you too evil person." We kissed again when we pulled away I skipped literally to my closet. He chuckled, "someone is a happy camper." "What would make you say that?" I motioned him to turn around so I could get dressed and he did. "Well you skipped and you got out of bed, I had expected it to be harder." I Hn'ed him and walked past him heading down stairs him following.

"He got you up, he must be a miracle worker and you are happy something must have happened." The last time Inuyasha tried to wake me up I punched him straight in the face giving him a black eye so he swore never to wake me up again. I got my back pack and headed to the bus Sesshomaru to my right Inuyasha on my left and Rin in front of us. We waited about five minutes for the bus and got on the seats had changed now it was Sesshomaru and I, then in front of us was Kagome and Inuyasha, to our right was still Rin and Shippo, behind us was Sango and Miroku, and to their right was Celeste and Koga. I laid my head on Sesshomaru and fell back to sleep with his arm around my waist and the other holding my hand in my lap.

When we got to school Sesshomaru woke me up and we headed to the benches on our way we ran into Brittany and her crew, they had been leaving us alone but I guess today they grew some balls.

"Oh look it is the whore and the mute." She was pointing at me and Sesshomaru.

"Damn you haven't died in a whole yet, guess shooting stars don't work, but you are still ugly as can be so wishing wells must." I replied.

"You bitch how dare you say that."

"Easy I am tired and not in the best mood and you are in my way."

"Well at least I have a dad that cares enough to be home every night, oh and my mom isn't rotting in a grave." I lost it I lunged at her tackling her to the ground beating the crap out of her. I didn't even stop when Sesshomaru asked. It took two teachers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to get me off of her. Her group helped her up she was bleeding and bruised and I was still seeing red.

"Babe calm down don't let her get to you anymore." Sesshomaru whispered as he still was holding my waist. I slowly calmed down and headed to the principal's office. "I am sorry Ms. Holder I am going to have to suspend you for three days since this is your first offense, and she might have said inappropriate things but you through the first physical attack as well as she had to be taken to the hospital." I nodded and walked out.

"What is the verdict?" Kagome asked.

"Suspended for three days." I shrugged.

They had to call my dad but we all knew he wouldn't show up so Kagome's mom picked me up. Sesshomaru walked me out hand in hand we got to the parking lot. He looked down at me, "are you okay?" "Yeah I am fine now." I saw Kagome's mom's car kissed Sesshomaru good bye, "I'll see you at home after school Maru have fun love you." "Love you to babe see you in eight hours." I smiled. He gave me a small wave and headed back in.

I got in and explained everything to Kagome's mom. She dropped me off at my house and all was good for about five hours. There was a knock on my door when I opened it there stood a man that could have been Sesshomaru's twin.

"Um can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru Takashi."

"Um they are at school right now. Who are you?"

"I am their father Tashio Takashi."

My mouth fell open. He is supposed to be dead. Wait he isn't dead. Did Sesshomaru lie to me?

"Come in."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheri Holder, Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you."

"Um you too."

We talked for hours he told me everything, his sons did know he was alive. He didn't know they had been abused. He did know Inuyasha had a girlfriend but Sesshomaru never responded to his letter so he wasn't aware of me. He got the address from Inuyasha. I couldn't get over the fact Sesshomaru had lied to me about his father. It must have been three hours later because the door opened and in came Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I glared at him.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to meet your dead father Tashio." I said very sarcastically. Sesshomaru knew I was pissed because I used his full name.

"You wouldn't understand." He said coldly glaring at his father.

"I understand perfectly you lied to me, what else did you lie about Sesshomaru. You mother being dead, you being from Japan, you loving me." That one stung and I knew it, it was apperent on his face.

"No those weren't a lie."

"Right because he naturally lie to those you care about."

Without another word I walked out grabbed my keys and left just driving no where.


	7. Chapter 7 (the end)

First day after spring break

My alarm went off and I threw it against the wall. Sesshomaru must have heard it because he rushed into my room making sure I was okay. I was I was still asleep as he looked over he saw the alarm and smirked. Everyone else was awake, he walked over to my bed.

"Hun it is time to wake up." He whispered.

"I don't want to go away I am sleeping."

"We have school today you can't sleep."

I peeked over the covers, "watch this." I flipped over and closed my eyes.

I heard his sigh. He crawled onto the side of the bed I was facing and laid down with me. I was happy with this. He kissed me but pulled away abruptly. I groaned, "Why did you go and do something like that?"

"Get up and I'll finish the kiss." I growled, he chuckled, I chucked an unused pillow at his head, he dodged and stood there smirking. I felt the smirk, I sat up and glared at him. "You are an evil person." I stated. "Yes but this evil person loves you and wants you to do well so he is trying to get you up." My eyes got big, "you said you loved me!" He nodded I got out of bed really fast. Walked straight over to him and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss after the kiss I whispered, "I love you too evil person." We kissed again when we pulled away I skipped literally to my closet. He chuckled, "someone is a happy camper." "What would make you say that?" I motioned him to turn around so I could get dressed and he did. "Well you skipped and you got out of bed, I had expected it to be harder." I Hn'ed him and walked past him heading down stairs him following.

"He got you up, he must be a miracle worker and you are happy something must have happened." The last time Inuyasha tried to wake me up I punched him straight in the face giving him a black eye so he swore never to wake me up again. I got my back pack and headed to the bus Sesshomaru to my right Inuyasha on my left and Rin in front of us. We waited about five minutes for the bus and got on the seats had changed now it was Sesshomaru and I, then in front of us was Kagome and Inuyasha, to our right was still Rin and Shippo, behind us was Sango and Miroku, and to their right was Celeste and Koga. I laid my head on Sesshomaru and fell back to sleep with his arm around my waist and the other holding my hand in my lap.

When we got to school Sesshomaru woke me up and we headed to the benches on our way we ran into Brittany and her crew, they had been leaving us alone but I guess today they grew some balls.

"Oh look it is the whore and the mute." She was pointing at me and Sesshomaru.

"Damn you haven't died in a whole yet, guess shooting stars don't work, but you are still ugly as can be so wishing wells must." I replied.

"You bitch how dare you say that."

"Easy I am tired and not in the best mood and you are in my way."

"Well at least I have a dad that cares enough to be home every night, oh and my mom isn't rotting in a grave." I lost it I lunged at her tackling her to the ground beating the crap out of her. I didn't even stop when Sesshomaru asked. It took two teachers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to get me off of her. Her group helped her up she was bleeding and bruised and I was still seeing red.

"Babe calm down don't let her get to you anymore." Sesshomaru whispered as he still was holding my waist. I slowly calmed down and headed to the principal's office. "I am sorry Ms. Holder I am going to have to suspend you for three days since this is your first offense, and she might have said inappropriate things but you through the first physical attack as well as she had to be taken to the hospital." I nodded and walked out.

"What is the verdict?" Kagome asked.

"Suspended for three days." I shrugged.

They had to call my dad but we all knew he wouldn't show up so Kagome's mom picked me up. Sesshomaru walked me out hand in hand we got to the parking lot. He looked down at me, "are you okay?" "Yeah I am fine now." I saw Kagome's mom's car kissed Sesshomaru good bye, "I'll see you at home after school Maru have fun love you." "Love you to babe see you in eight hours." I smiled. He gave me a small wave and headed back in.

I got in and explained everything to Kagome's mom. She dropped me off at my house and all was good for about five hours. There was a knock on my door when I opened it there stood a man that could have been Sesshomaru's twin.

"Um can I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru Takashi."

"Um they are at school right now. Who are you?"

"I am their father Tashio Takashi."

My mouth fell open. He is supposed to be dead. Wait he isn't dead. Did Sesshomaru lie to me?

"Come in."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheri Holder, Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you."

"Um you too."

We talked for hours he told me everything, his sons did know he was alive. He didn't know they had been abused. He did know Inuyasha had a girlfriend but Sesshomaru never responded to his letter so he wasn't aware of me. He got the address from Inuyasha. I couldn't get over the fact Sesshomaru had lied to me about his father. It must have been three hours later because the door opened and in came Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I glared at him.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to meet your dead father Tashio." I said very sarcastically. Sesshomaru knew I was pissed because I used his full name.

"You wouldn't understand." He said coldly glaring at his father.

"I understand perfectly you lied to me, what else did you lie about Sesshomaru. You mother being dead, you being from Japan, you loving me." That one stung and I knew it, it was apperent on his face.

"No those weren't a lie."

"Right because he naturally lie to those you care about."

Without another word I walked out grabbed my keys and left just driving no where.

**Back with Sesshomaru**

"What are you doing here father?" I said coldly

"Am I not allowed to come see my children while I am on leave?"

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"Sesshomaru give the old man a break it was 3 years ago dude let it go." I heard Inuyasha say.

"He left us, he has no right to come back whenever he pleases."

"I am sorry I left son but it was my duty to do so."

"Was it also your duty to not come to mom's funeral?"

"Yes I was not able to leave you know I would have been there in a heartbeat if I could have."

"I doubt that. You forget I heard you guys fighting the day you left. That night she was driving around crying because of what you sad. It is your fault she is dead!"

"Yes it is my fault but it was also the drunk drivers fault."

I walked out of the house I was so mad, then it dawned on me Sheri had left because she found out I lied to her. I wished he was dead that is why I said it. When she came back would she understand? Would she forgive me? This is just like the night my mom died. That struck fear into my veins

**With Sheri**

I was just driving had no idea where I was going. The man I loved lied to me and it broke me to pieces I couldn't trust him and that hurt and scared me. I've been lied to so many times by my dad you would figure I'd be immune. All I could think was, "I trusted you, you broke it how could you?"

When I stopped I was outside my dad's law firm. Why did I drive here? I haven't seen him in forever. I headed up to his office. I knocked and once I heard Enter I opened the door and there he sat my dad who I hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Sheri, what are you doing here?" I heard the concern in his voice I never came to him for anything.

I ran up and hugged him tightly he hugged me back just as tight. I told him everything about Sesshomaru, our relationship, his lie, his dad, my suspension everything.

He just hugged me as I let it all out. I never expected this from my dad but maybe the fact he was never there made him realize that if I needed him bad enough I drove to the firm he better damn well be there.

My phone started vibrating I got a new text message

**SESSHOMARU: **I am sorry I should have never lied to you, but you have to understand my father and I don't have a good relationship you can relate. I sometimes wish he was dead because then I know it isn't that he just doesn't care.

I read it and more tears flowed to my eyes wonder what he would think if he knew I was with my dad right now and it stabbed me in the side that he wished his dad was dead I could never relate to that I loved family I didn't have much of is. He would never understand.

I ignored the messaged and I stayed with my dad at his hotel for a few weeks. Everyone was texting me asking where I was, if I was okay, if I would ever forgive Sesshomaru. So many and I never replied I just couldn't I was kind of dead inside after I got it all out. I hadn't been back to school my dad did call and found out if I didn't want to I didn't have to go back until graduation because I had plenty of credits. So I didn't go back I closed my self-off from everyone. My dad still was never really alone once in a while he would go out of his way to make sure we went out to dinner and talk and that was the nicest thing he had done for me in a long time. I finally just turned my phone off everyone still messaged me called me. I couldn't hear their voices and I couldn't even stand to think about hearing his.

**Graduation **

It had been three months and tonight was the day I was graduating high school. My dad told me to go shopping and get a new dress I decided online was safer just case the wanted to look for me. I took every precaution to avoid everyone, it got here a couple days ago. It is dark purple with a silver swirl design from the bottom to the side of my breast. It is sleeveless, hugs my curves nicely, goes to my ankles and my silver heels match it perfectly.

I turned my phone on it vibrated for a good five minutes. 42 missed texts, 17 missed calls, and 13 voicemails. I went through them there was one that caught my attention though from Inuyasha.

**INUYASHA:** Shina you need to come back. Sesshomaru is falling apart, are dad left again. He has been cutting again and I am afraid one day he will go too far and not stop. He is hurting a lot since you've been gone. He once said that you took his heart with him so he didn't feel anything. Obviously a lie but he has become the school bully and if anyone mentions your name he pounds them into the ground. He sent Naraku to the E.R he is still there. You need to come back we all miss you. Kagome is depressed, and hardly leaves her room I miss having someone that understands that damn woman. Most of all though Sesshomaru misses you and loves you and would do anything to take it back.

Sesshomaru is cutting, Kagome is depressed. Was this the right choice? Should I have left? Guess it is too late now. The limo picked me up and we headed for the school. I had to do this I needed to graduate to get my future on a role.

I felt the car stop this was it this is when everything I had been avoiding for the past three months comes back to bite me. I slowly got out of the car and headed into the school gym where this was being held. I heard aw and gasps as I walked past people, guessed they thought I was dead or I look that fine. Then I heard behind me one of the voices I had been dreading to hear.

"Shina, is that you?" Kagome asked.

"It might be depends what you have to say." I said not turning my face her.

"Shina!" That got everyone's attention. I heard a lot of rustling 5 different footsteps it sounded like. Must me Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and the dreaded Sesshomaru.

"Shina?" I heard them say in different volumes.

"That's my name done wearing it out yet?" I heard them running. I couldn't help but smile. I felt so many arms wrapped around me.

"Yes, I am alive I just needed a break. Tends to happen when people you trust lie to you and cover for him." I looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah sorry about that but I wasn't sure what to do." I nodded.

"So spill what has been happening." I said trying to lighten the mood. Every once in a while I would glance over and see Sesshomaru standing in the corner in a black tux and a blank look on his face. I couldn't take it anymore I got up without a word and walked straight to him.

I could feel all the eyes on me and I looked straight into his amber colored eyes that I wasn't sure if I should miss or hate. I grabbed his arm.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk." I whispered.

He just nodded and followed me.

**The Talk and The Graduation**

As we walked outside I was trying to figure out what to say I could tell him I hated him, or tell him to explain. When we go to the football field we just stood there in our gowns staring up at the sky like it was supposed to give us the answers we wanted. It was a full moon tonight I glanced over at Sesshomaru and realized how the moonlight made is silver hair shimmer and his eyes shine. I couldn't help but notice there was a lot of emotions in Sesshomaru's eyes that didn't show on his face.

"Staring is rude you know." He said in his silky deep voice. I notice the smirk on his face and turn my head so I am looking up at the sky again.

"Why?" I whispered almost too quiet for my own ears.

"I always wished he was dead. I guess I figured one day he would be. I didn't expect to see him again until I had to go to the funeral. Where have you been Sheri?"

"With my dad. I realized after the thing with you I needed to see him tell him I loved him and hear him say it back."

"Why didn't you ever come look for me?"

"I looked for you for the first month or so and figured you didn't want to be found so I gave up."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"The first man I was ever in love with lied to me about his family. My heart was broken and it needed time to repair and figure everything out. I think we need to get back in there, I would like to get my diploma" He nodded. Before we got to the doors leading to the gym I felt him grab my wrist gently. I turned to look at him.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago Sesshomaru but this is something I will never forget. Plus I don't trust you, if you could lie about something as big as that what else have you lied about."

"I know you won't believe me but I have not lied to you about anything but that. I especially didn't lie when I said I loved you, and I still love you. You were my savior, you are my savior." He said quietly.

I nodded and headed into the gym where all our friends were. I could not get his words out of my head, 'I still love you', 'you are my savior.' I looked around the gym and smiled I could not be happier for once he was here to see my achieve something. I sent a small wave his way and he waved back.

Not a second later something ran into me and I almost fell over but I felt a strong arm around my waist and a firm chest against my back. I looked up and thanked Sesshomaru and then looked down to see Rin clinging on to me crying. "Shhhhh, I am here now ever thing will be okay I promise." "You left us! How could you! Do you have any idea what you put everyone through?! Did you even care?" He sobbed some more. I looked at her, her words cut deep she was my little sister I loved her so much and I left her with two guys. "Rin look at me." She shook her head no. "Rin please look at me." She slowly raised her head her eyes were red a puffy. "I am sorry I left, and I care deeply for you. You are my little sister no matter what happens I will always be there for you. Okay you got that?" She nodded wiping her tears. "I missed you so much Sher." She said quietly. "I missed you too sis, now how about we go get me graduated? She nodded vigorously.

Sesshomaru was still standing next to us. I looked up at him. "We are partnered to walk in and out together." I nodded and got to my position at one of the gym entrances and he got to his. After about 5 pairs of people it was finally our turn. I walked next to Sesshomaru down the aisle made out of chairs and we sat next the previous pair of walkers.

I started to get really nervous during the speeches. All that ran through my mind was, what if I trip, what if I don't get any scholarships, what if I can't graduate? Plus many more impossible possibilities. I guess Sesshomaru noticed my bouncing leg, he put his hand on me and sent me a –it-will-be-okay smirk. I nodded and took a deep breath, and calmed myself slightly. I noticed his hand was still on mine and with a quick movement I made it so our fingers laced together.

What seemed like hours later I heard it, "Sheri-Lynn Holder! Who will be attending Yale in the fall, and will be working towards a bachelor's degree in social services. There was loud clapping I saw all my friends and Sesshomaru clapping then I looked at my dad and to see a smile on his face like that again I would go through the hell of high school all over again.

After a few more minutes I heard, "Sesshomaru Takashi! Who will be attending Yale in the fall with Ms. Holder, his brother Inuyasha Takashi, he will be working on a bachelor's degree in child services. I cheered and whistled for him a big smile on my face. In that moment I realized yes he lied to me but I am in love with him, and probably will be for a very long time.

After graduation Sesshomaru and I made up and officially agreed to date again as long as he wasn't stupid and lie to me again. I was so happy, nothing in this world could change that or so I would hope.

Well that was until, I had to start worrying about college.

* * *

The end, decided to just post the rest.


End file.
